slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danceykitty/List of Quotes I've Said While Playing Castle Crashers
I don't even know, I had nothing better to do rather than watch markiplier, play Castle Crashers, cry because I pulled a leg muscle, and draw. (bolded ones are my favorites) Quotes Said While Playing Alone "Oh hai there, I didn't see you there. Ok I'll proceed to kill you now~" "ThiS IS SO MUCH EASIER IF I PLAYED WITH OTHER PEOPLE." "Can I not play vollyball by myself against 4 people?" "Does it look like I need money?" "Oh darn I didn't heal." "Ok, apparrently I'm now Ms.I-Can't-Do-Anything-Right, okay then." Quotes Said While Playing With Others (aka, My Sister) "How does one do CPR on a skeleton" (Exclusive to when I play as a skeleton) "You're a necro-mah-nancer" (Exclusive to when my sister plays as a necromancer) (everytime we see the enemy necromancer) "Hi imposter" (Exclusi- you know what I always play as a skeleton and my sister always play as a necromancer so this doesn't matter) (On duels) "Well, I don't think I'll even have a chance against you. Well, HAVE AT IT THEN I'LL LOSE EITHER WAY." "GOOD JOB, FRANKSTER (Bitey Bat animal orb nickname thing)" Quotes That Would be Said Either Way (When I see enemies that are the same character as the one I'm playing as) "MY PEOPLE!" "Draky (Dragonhead animal orb nickname thing), now's not the time to shoot fire at people" Fighting The Corn Boss "Oh hey I'm fighting a giant corn mole helecopter thing." "Giant corn!" "Giant popcorn!" "STAHP HITTING MEH!" "Ow....ow..........ow.." "Well, this is annoying." "STAHP MOVING!" "Yey- it's raining giant popcorn now." Fighting a Dragon with a Sock Puppet "Oh boy, this isn't going to go well" "AH- NO- FIRE." "Ow......ow..............owwww" "Draky, I'm sorry that you had to see me kill your insane father." Playing as the Killer Beekeeper "I'm curious about the magic for this guy,*uses magic, then starts laughing*" "Bees FALLING FROM THE SKY!" "*uses projectile magic, then slowly dies of laughter- I mean decend into madness because of how funny the magic was*" In the Marsh Store Where potions are the Cheapest (A buff Barbarian also owns the store, along with a lizard) "Alright going to buy 5 potions because that's the max and go bye." (playing as a Barbarian (not buff)"Alright going to break the barrel behind you because why not, you're probably mad now, and now I shall leave- sorry about that brother!" (yes, I refer to enemies who are the same character as I am as a sibling sometimes because why not) Playing as the Alien in which I main now and have left behind the skeleton for some reason and I also had to get Alien Hominid. It's a good game, though, trust me on that. "Pew pew!" "MURDER" (alien ship level)"I will kill you all and- well, not necessarily chomp off your heads because that would be considered cannibalism! "HOW OVERPOWERED IS THIS GUN!?" "I can't change my weapon I'm stuck with this gun sword thing forever." "I'll catch up to you one day skeleton me. One day." "MUAH HA HA MURDER! I'LL GET YOU GIANT BARBARIAN GUY! AND YOU ICE KING BOSS I ALWAYS HATED! AND- uh, not you whatever your name is, you're fine on my book....(le awkward silence)....AND YOU IMPOSTER-" Insane mode! "THERE'S TOO MUCH GOING ON IT'S LAGGING SO MUCH!" "Too many darn arrows being spammed by those darn thief guys." "WE NEED MORE POTIONS!" "Ah darn I'm dead now." (notices low health) "Ohh...Uh, that, um, doesn't look like a good thing." Category:Blog posts